Will Turner And The Mysterious Compass
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: Written in response to Talk Like A Pirate Day; 19 September 2006 Murdock has a tale to tell. Another story I've found that I haven't posted on here.


Here's another I found, that I haven't shared on here.

* * *

_**Title: Will Turner and the Mysterious Compass**_

_**Author: Billy**_

_**Rating: PG**_

_**Summary: In response to Pirate for a day - 19 September - It's probably not that original, but the best I could think up - Murdock has a tale to tell.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the A Team or Pirates of the Caribbean characters…and I've made not a penny from writing it - I just do it for the jazz!**_

_**September 2006**_

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Oh Murdock, you're a pirate!"

Face slid the van door shut behind Amy as she got into the van and took up her usual position, wedged between Face and Murdock. They were just off to meet another potential client. Murdock was wearing a patch over his eye, a red headscarf, knotted at the back, instead of his usual blue cap and had a plastic sword in his hand.

"Ah ha, me hearties!"

Amy rolled her eyes at Face and he smiled to confirm her expression.

"Yeah, my fault, we passed a costume party shop on the way here, after collecting him from the VA."

"So what's your name pirate?" Amy played along, as BA shook his head and started to drive off. Hannibal chuckled to himself.

"Silver."

"Oh, as in Long John?"

"No! As in Captain H M Silver!"

"Oh." She gave another funny expression to Face and then turned back to Murdock.

"And this is my parrot." Murdock pointed to his shoulder where his invisible parrot sat.

"Ah man, you don't have a parrot, like you don't have a dog, sucker!" BA growled angrily in the front of the van. Eyes still firmly fixed on the road.

"Oh, BA, you scallywag, I've got a parrot, okay?"

"What's its name, Murdock, I mean, H M Silver?" Amy asked, ignoring BA's comments too.

"Percy."

"Original name for a parrot," Face added sarcastically. Amy nudged him gently on the arm, smiling, as if to say play along.

"So how come, Silver, you've joined us today?" Amy asked; she was finding this quite amusing, she was in the mood to play along with Murdock.

"Well, I've come to tell of a story old," Murdock put back on his gruff pirate voice, "a legend thee be told, of hidden treasure and mysteries untold."

"Sounds interesting," Amy was intrigued. Face was now rolling his eyes, probably thinking 'do you have to encourage him?'

Murdock unravelled from his pocket what looked like a tatty piece of paper, yellow tinted in colour with age and as he opened it up it revealed a map.

"X marks the spot, huh?" Face joked pointing at the map.

"It's a story of Will Turner, Boot Strap Bills only son, and the mysterious compass," Murdock continued still in his pirate tone ignoring Face's comment. "Elizabeth Turner, his wife, stole the said compass long ago from some pirate they'd befriended but could never truly trust. His name was Jack Sparrow; Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Amy was about to ask a question but Murdock held up his hand to silent her.

"Ay, the compass was said to lead to what you most wished for, most desired, what you most wanted to find. Well Elizabeth knew this compass was precious to Captain Jack Sparrow, for it enabled him to pillage and plunder his way around the Caribbean. And so, to teach dear Jack, a scallywag in his own right, a sweet lesson, Elizabeth stole this compass for it to never be found again. Oh er me hearties! Some say to this day, it's hidden in the tomb of her beloved Will Turner, who was taken from her before his time. But no one knows where his tomb lays, except his beautiful wife, who took that secret to her grave."

"Murdock, if you don't shut up, I'll feed you my compass in a minute!" BA waved his fist, laden with gold rings at Murdock.

"Wow, gold pieces!" Murdock wiggled his fingers towards BA's fist. BA just growled back.

"Murdock, that's a wonderful story." Amy approved, still playing along, reassuring him to ignore BA. "Do you know what killed Will Turner?"

"Some say, t'was the curse of the black spot."

Hannibal had sat chuckling in his seat at the story, puffing on his cigar. He too couldn't help to play along with Murdock, to BA's frustration.

"So, Captain Silver, are you saying we should commandeer a mighty fine ship and set forth to these said islands?"

"Colonel, we've already got the ship!" Murdock banged on the interior of the van. "And I name her the Black Pearl's Mistress!"

The van screeched to a halt so fast, Murdock, Amy and Face were unseated slightly. BA ran round to the side door, sliding it open rather aggressively.

"This van ain't no ship! It's a van! Got it, sucker?"

"That's scallywag to you!"

BA went to pull Murdock from the van, but Amy and Face intervened, rather bravely.

"Murdock, we're not going to have any more pirate talk, are we?" Amy tried to convince BA.

Murdock shook his head under duress, taking off his patch and scarf. BA ran back round to the front of the van, getting back into his driver's seat, as Face slid the door back shut and BA started to drive off.

"Pieces of eight, pieces of eight!"

_**End**_


End file.
